Sweet-Tooth Daycare
by Chocolaverge
Summary: Welcome to Sweet-Tooth Daycare where our kids are the sweetest as can be! We're here to learn, make friends, and overall have a good time before summer vacation ends! So bring your Sweeties in, and we'll watch over 'em! ((various character appearances, and of course, kid HiJack love))


**New Arrivals today!**

* * *

><p>Please excuse all grammar, spelling, and other mistakes! Thank you! :)<p>

* * *

><p>Another school year comes to an end and Tatiana and her boyfriend of four years, Aster, are opening up Sweet-Tooth daycare for it's new and old batch of three to nine year old kids. They tugged at the ends of blind-lines, letting in dim sunshine from the 7 am sun. The light shone in the room, the cream colored walls that were covered in drawings and colored hand prints, each having a name written on them, were much more prominent. Both were currently placing around mini tubs of coloring supplies on each colored table. Tatiana smiled, dumping all the new supplies they bought into the tubs.<p>

"And you said the bake sales wouldn't work, Mr. P_âtissier" _Tatiana pecks Aster's cheek, moving onto the next tables with gusto_. A_ster grunted, a small smile playing on his lips. "Well, if you had baked the cakes..." Tatiana lifts her head up from her job, playfully glaring at Aster "You wan' go, mate?"

Aster huffed, "Don't patronize me, babe."

Tatiana twirled past him, light on her feet, "I swear on me mum."

"Stop." He groaned. "It's too early for your nonsense."

"Nonsense nothing! I'm really excited to see the little munchkins again!" Tatiana grins, picking up new boxes of coloring materials. She walks over to the last two tables, dumping all of the crayons, colored pencils, and markers to the last remaining tubs.

"Who are the first twerps to come in anyway?" Aster asks, finished with brooming the non-carpet areas of the floor. Tatiana hangs up the paper jelly fish the other Sweeties (Tatiana likes to refer to the kids as Sweeties. Y'know, like candy?) from three years ago had made. They were probably in junior high school by now.

"The Corona siblings." Tatiana reads out her list. She looks up at the clock, then back down to her clipboard. "They should be coming in a bit."

"Corona? Rachel and Jackson?" Aster chuckled, "Wasn't Jackson the little-"

"Tatiana, Aster!" Both turned towards the door as two five-year- old kids ran towards them, arms spread out.

"Hey, sprouts! How was school?" Tatiana turns her head to the side to look at the kids as their parents signed them in. She waved them goodbye and locks the door.

"I had a mean teacher for kiddie-gardens." Rachel pouts. Her brunette hair coming to the front, covering her face. Jack grinned up to Tatiana and dug his hands into his pockets, and presents her with carnations and daisies. Tatiana snorts in amusement when she hears Aster grumble "oh boy."

"For you, Tatiana."

Tatiana giggles, taking the flowers. "Thank you, Jack! I really do hope these weren't the flowers from our planter...?"

Jack shrugs. "Maybe, maybe not. Do I get a kiss?" Tatiana looked over to Aster, lips twitching into a smile.

"Audacious little booger." Aster rolls his eyes and chuckles. Rachel's lips pucker, and she looks up to Aster.

"Mr. Aster, what does that word mean?" She asks, tugging on his waist-apron.

"'Audacious'? Well, it means daring." Aster says, tapping his chin "In a stupid way." He mumbles to himself. Aster waves it away, and puts his hands on his hips. "But anyway, how've you been doing, ankle biter? Still painting?" Rachel takes his hand and they sit over at the green colored table.

"Of course, Mr. Aster!" Rachel grins up at him, "Jack's teacher said he wished I was in his class so I could show the other kids my talent. We were right next door! We could share our playground because we were squared in! Like puppies!"

"Wow, really?"

"Mhm! Actually, one time, Jack got in a fight with this boy, because he was pulling my hair..."

Rachel looked over to Jack, who was currently trying to convince Tatiana to be his wife, and then back to Aster. "Don't tell Jack, but sometimes me and that boy hide under the slide and eat lunch there together." She whispers into Aster's ear. The scandal. "But that day, we were playing. He pulled my hair on accident because he wanted to grab my hand but I swished around real fast and that happened. Jack saw and they were punching each other and he had to go home early and so did Eugene."

"Wow. Were you lonely that day?"

"Sort of. I played with a girl named Mavis. She says we're best friends."

Aster smiled softly at her. Kids can be really cute. Sometimes.

"Hey Jack, how about we go and color? We got some new coloring books!" Tatiana changes the subject, leading Jack to the green table.

"So close." Jack pouts, and Rachel shrugs. Tatiana hands them two of the six new coloring books.

"Thank you, Tatiana and Aster!" Both kids smiled, grabbing markers and crayons.

"You're welcome." Aster and Tatiana say in unison. As the morning went by, every 10 to 15 minutes, kids would be dropped off. The kids played with each other, coloring, playing cops an robbers. Rachel suggested they play jump rope, but Aster had to tell them that they hadn't bought a jump rope.

"It'll be on the list." Aster promises Rachel. Rachel smiles. "Thank you!"

Morning treat was being passed out, and the kids took their seats quickly. Tatiana waited for every kid to get their graham crackers and small cups of fruits. All the kids looked up in anticipation, waiting for Tatiana or Aster to give the word.

"Alright. Eat up, kids!" Tatiana claps her hands. The kids grin, already munching down their food.

"Easy." Tatiana smiles, walking over to the sink to get her coffee. Aster was already sitting down by an extra table that wasn't used. Tatiana plops down next to him, cross legged.

"Is that all of them?" Aster asks, sipping down his coffee. Tatiana thinks for a minute.

"Can you hand me the clipboard? It's behind you."

Aster reaches behind himself, grabbing the clipboard. He hands over to Tatiana, nearly dropping his coffee mug.

"Thanks, babe." Tatiana says as she reads over the list. "Uh, nope. New arrivals. They should be here by now..." Tatiana cocks her head to the side.

"How many?" Aster asks, putting his coffee down. Before Tatiana could answer, there was a strong knock at the door, frightening some of the kids. Aster stands and walks over to the door. He unlocks it, and sees nothing. Just as he was about to close the door, he hears a small yet strong voice call out.

"Can we come in?" it asks. Aster looks down and is met with a little girl with wild, red, curly hair. He raises his brows. "Uh yeah. Come on in..." The little girl strides into the room, leaving Aster a little...speechless.

"Where are her parents?" He mumbles to himself.

"Merida Dunbroch!" He hears a woman shrill. Aster leans against the door, "The red head? She's inside." A woman with long brunette hair walks over to him, a little boy following closely behind.

"Oh thank you. Are you one of the daycare employees?"

"Yes ma'am. Would you like to sign your daughter in?" Aster motions for Tatiana to hand him the clipboard.

"Yes please. Uh, My husband's brother couldn't drop his child off, he had to go in early. Is it fine if I sign his child in as well?"

"If you are on his emergency card, you may. Also I'll need identification."

"Oh yes of course. I am Eleanor, I am the aunt of the child."

Aster flips over a few pages, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch the child's name?"

"Ah, Hayden Haddock."

He flips more pages until he comes across Hayden's emergency card and sure enough there was Eleanor's name on the call log. Aster looks up and she hands him her I.D.

Aster looks it over and hands it back to her.

"Alright. Just sign next to his name." Eleanor quickly writes down her name and then looks down behind her. "Well, go on, Hayden. Your mummy will come by to pick you and Merida up soon." She gently nudges the little boy forward. The boy looks unsure until Merida calls him over.

"C'mon Hiccup! They've got all sorts of coloring books!" Hayden runs past the adults and over to Merida.

"Thank you. Goodbye!" She waves and jogs back to her car. Aster waves back, closing the door behind him and locking it. Tatiana nods over to the two, and Aster nods. Tatiana walks over to the kids, whom were giggling under their breath. "Hi guys, Welcome to Sweet-Tooth! What're your names?" Merida grins, and booms out her name. Tatiana smiles and nods, looking over to Hayden.

"I'm-" Hayden hiccups, and looks over to Merida. She giggles. "I'm..." He tries again, "HIC!"

"His name's Hayden, but I call him Hiccup and so does the rest of my family." Merida answers.

"Hayden? Wow, that's a really cool name." Tatiana smiles to Hayden. "Also, Hiccup is pretty cool too. What do you wanna go by?"

"Hiccup." Hayden answers.

"Alright. Well, do you want to introduce yourselves?"

Both kids look at each other. "Sure."

"Alright!" Tatiana claps her hands. "Sweeties!" Tatiana calls out, and all the kids look over to her.

"Thank you for your attention. We have new playmates joining us today, and they'd like to introduce themselves."

Merida puffs her chest out proudly. "I am Merida!"

Hiccup waves over to them. "My name's H...IC!"

A few of the kids whispered "His name's what?"

Hiccup shrugs over to Merida. "It's Hiccup."

Tatiana looks up from the new kids and up to the others. All the kids were smiling and waving, except for Jack. His eyes seemed to be looking at someone, and Tatiana looked over to where he was looking. To her right, there stood little Hiccup. Tatiana grins, amused by this. She looks back over to Jack who was still looking at Hiccup. "Alright. Well, we have five more minutes for snack time and after that, we're doing stretches. You two can go sit anywhere you'd like."

Rachel grinned, and waved them over. "Sit over here!"

Merida smiled and looked over to Hiccup. He looked back at her, smiling. Both walked over to the green table, Merida sitting next to Rachel and Hiccup sitting next to Jack.

"I'm Rachel!"

"Hi, Rachel." Merida smiles, "You have really long hair." says Merida, and Rachel beams at her compliment.

"I'm Hiccup."

Jack turns to Hiccup with his charming little smile."I know. I drew a picture for you!" Jack hands him a crudely drawn...circle...thing. Hiccup looks it over. "Um, what is it?"

"It's a map."

"Oh." Hiccup replies dumbly. Jack looked at Rachel and she shrugged. Merida saw this and whispered to Rachel. "What is he doing?"

"Jack? Um I think he's trying to pull up Hiccup."

"Pull up?"

"Yeah. It's what grown ups do when they like each other."

"Uh, It's a map... of your eye..." Jack tries again. Hiccup looks over to Jack, cocking his head to the side. "But my eye isn't an island or a place to look for things."

Rachel giggles, and Merida raises a brow.

"No, it's because I get lost looking into your eyes..."

"I…don't understand, but okay, I guess."

Tatiana and Aster watch from their table, snickering under their breaths.

"Jack totally has a thing for Hayden! He even used the 'I get lost in your eyes' line!" Tatiana laughs.

Aster chuckles, "Where does this kid even get these lines? Talk about corny. Didn't think it'd turn out like this, I'll tell you that."

"I don't know, I think it's cute. Oh, it's almost eight thirty. Okay guys, clean up and wash your hands! We're starting stretches!"


End file.
